In some plasma processing systems, multiple radio frequency (RF) signals are provided to one or more electrodes within a plasma chamber. The RF signals help generate plasma within the plasma chamber. The plasma is used for a variety of operations, e.g., clean substrate placed on a lower electrode, etch the substrate, bevel etch the substrate, etc.
When there is a change in power values of one of the RF signals, plasma impedance changes and a disturbance is generated within the plasma. It is important to control the disturbance when the plasma is used for the variety of operations mentioned above.
It is in this context that embodiments described in the present disclosure arise.